User talk:Fox357magnum
Archives : 2015 - January->September 2016 Shuumatsu no Izetta + Phase Erica Bonsoir Fox! J'attire ton attention sur cet anime en Vostfrs , qui est une sorte de 'pastiche' légèrement héroïque fantaisie des événement 1939-40, avec des pays aux noms changé, mais bien reconnaissable (la France devient la 'République de Thermidor'), des rois, une princesse et... une sorcière chevauchant un fusil anti-chars. @+ Vautour2b (talk) 19:56, October 24, 2016 (UTC) Salut Vautour ! Désolé j'ai pas mal été absent ces temps ci, comme toujours quand il n'y a pas de contenu régulier. Sinon j'ai regardé le premier épisode, franchement ça à l'air sympa. Si t'as d'autres trucs dans le même genre je suis preneur. Ne pouvant pas m'empecher de relever les véhicules et flingues j'ai déja detecté pour le véhicules (juste pour l'episode 1) : Pz.IVD, Pz.III (j'ai pas regardé assez le modèle mais je crois que c'est un F), Stukas et Ju-52 (par contre j'ai pas réussi a identifer les canons AA de Eylstadt). Et pour les armes Walther P38 (soldats Germania), Walther PP (gardes du corps Princesse), Luger P08 Artillery doré (nazi a barbichon) et MG-131 (dos du Ju-52). Le fusil AT je pense pas qu'il existe et qu'il a été crée pour l'animé j'ai pas réussi a le reconnaitre. Et sinon la sorcière qui chevauche un fusil AT... Y'a qu'au Japon que tu peux voir ça. Sinon t'as vu ils font un Manga spin-off sur Erica, côté dessins c'est le même mec que Maginot. J'ai hâte d'en voir plus (car on va enfin voir KMM de l'intérieur). Et pour la fin une anecdote pourrie, maintenant toutes les Nishizumi ont un surnom affectif Miho=Miporin avec Saori et Maho=Maporin avec Erika. Eh bien depuis le chapitre 35b de MMLSD, Shiho=Shiporin avec Chiyo Shimada (accessoirement surnommée Chiyochiki). ++++ Fox357magnum (talk) 17:18, October 25, 2016 (UTC) Bonjour Fox. Et bien dit donc, tu a un oeil de spécialiste, toi.... surtout pour les armes de poings... j'avais repérer le luger (sans pour autant identifer la version) mais pas les Walthers, quand au fusil AT, aucune idée. Le Panzer IV est bien un 'D'. Pour le Panzer III, je ne serai dire quelle version c'est, à part qu'elle est postérieure au D, et que c'est une version à canon 37mm. les Ju-87 sont du modèle B, et dans l'épisode suivant, tu pourra voir des Bf-109 E3. Le nom du petit royaume, Eylstadt (+ les scènes aériennes avec les Bf-109) me fait penser au Heiligenstadt d'Albator dans le film Waga Seishun no Arcadia ("Atlantis de ma Jeunesse / Arcadia of My Youth" - l'un des rare anime de cette licence que j'apprécie encore). j'y ai vu aussi quelque allusions à "Laputa" ("Le chateau dans le ciel") et "Kiki la petite sorcière". J'ai vu le spin-off sur Erika. pour l'instant tout ce que je peut en dire, c'est qu'il est bien dessiné. j'espère qu'il sera cohérent avec le début de la série tv... Pour les surnoms, je suis d'accord qu'ils sont un peut trop facile. Edit : je vien de me rendre compt que dans le lien que je t'ai donner, il manque l'ep.4 (il ont poster deux foix l'ep.3). donc voila un autre lien: Shuumatsu no Izetta 04 VOSTFR Re-Edit : fusil anti-char identifier sur ce forum @+ Vautour2b (talk) 13:30, October 26, 2016 (UTC) Salut Vautour Que ce soit pour les BDs, les jeux, les films... Je peux pas m'empecher d'essayer de tous lister (j'ai toujours du mal à lister les canons que ce soit les canons AT, AA ou les obusier parce les plaques frontales peuvent être différentes ou les canons sont mal dessinés ou modélisés). Pour le Luger du nazi dans l'avion je m'étais gouré c'est juste un Luger normal doré (par contre je comprends pas pourquoi il a la devise des SAS "Who Dares Win" ecrit dessus ???). Pour la mitrailleuse sur le Ju-52 je me suis aussi gouré c'était pas une MG-131 c'est une MG-15 (comme sur l'arrière de la verrière du Stuka et dans le He-111 de l'episode 3). J'avais également pas vu les Kar-98k des soldats allemands et les MG-34 des chars (selon imfdb il s'agit d'un Panzer IIIE). Et pour le fusil AT de l'épisode 1 tous le monde à l'air de s'accorder que c'est un PTRS-41 même si je trouve qu'il a quelques différences physiques (je vais pas chipoter). Le fusil AT de l'opening c'est un Lahti L-39. Par contre personne n'a encore réussi à identifier celui de l'episode 3. Eystadt ressemble beaucoup à l'armée francaise dans leur armement et uniformes. Ils utilisent des FT-17 et dans l'opening on les voit utiliser des Morane-Saulnier MS.406. Et coté armement ils utilisent des MAS-36, des pistolets SACM M1935A et une mitrailleuse Hotchkiss M1909. Dans l'episode 3 on voit aussi apparaitre des Heinkel He-111, les Steilhandgranate et les MP-40. Pour l'instant ça part bien j'attends de voir la suite. Je regarderai l'episode 4 ce soir. +++ Edit : La capitale de Germania on dirait Berlin tel que l'avait imaginé Albert Speer "Welthauptstadt Germania". Et l'empereur de Germania qui parle de construire des camps d'internement en Livonia (Pologne) ça me rappelle quelque chose. Pour le Stuka t'avais raison c'est un bien un modèle B, un Ju-87B-2 pour être précis. Et pour le Messer t'est vraiment pas tombé loin c'est pas un Bf-109E3 mais un Bf-109E4 (j'ai vu ça sur le site de l'animé) Voila j'ai juste hâte que d'autres épisodes sortent. Fox357magnum (talk) 08:47, October 27, 2016 (UTC) Bonjour Fox. Meci pour le lien et ces détailles suplémentaires (j'ai tardé à te répondre, car j'ai été fatigué ces deux derniers jours) Pour les Bf-109, j'avais penser à la version E3 à cause de la verrière à fine armature, mais, il est vraie que les premiers E4 en étaient encore équipé. Pour la capital de Germania j'avais aussi remarqué la ressemblance. Les camps d'internements résonnes aussi sinistrement à mes oreilles.. Cet empereur osera-t-il aller aussi loin que le moustachu ? seul la suite le dira (le massacre de civils que voit Isetta dans ses souvenir, n'est pas une indication suffisante car, presque toutes les armées du monde en ont fait). Le mélange d'équipements anciens (uniforme, char FT, mitrailleuse Hotchkiss M1909,...) et moderne (MAS-36, MS.406,...) est intéressant car il semble indiquer que l'attitude très social de la princesse héritière était déjà, plus ou moins, partagé par la famille regnante d'Eystadt et que cela c'est traduit la volonté de ne pas dépenser plus nécessaire pour l'armée, en ne remplaçant que ce qui est réelement obsolète. (Dans le cas du FT et, dans une moindre mesure, du MS.406, je reconnais qu'il eu négligence - à moins qu'il n'y eu du retard pour des livraisons, par ex, de S35 et D.520). Je dois dire toutefois que j'ai été déçu par l'ep.4 que j'ai trouvé vraiment très "gnangnan" avec ces filles qui m'arrètaient pas de se remercier et s'excuser pour tout et m'importe quoi (même si j'ai aimé le gag d'Izetta avec sa chambre)... sans parler du passage où Fine se laisse tripoter par une obscédée. Vautour2b (talk) 14:16, October 28, 2016 (UTC) Je vien de visionner l'ep.5 qui est à nouveau beaucoup plus intéressant, heureusement... et cela, aussi bien pour les scènes d'actions, que l'intrigue général..Ouf! Vautour2b (talk) 12:02, October 30, 2016 (UTC) Salut Vautour Je reviens juste de week-end ou je n'avais pas mon ordi (en plus j'ai chopé la créve :( ). J'ai pas encore regardé l'épisode 5 je te donnerai mon impression après. Pour ce qui est du matos d'Eylstadt, ce mélange de matos obsolète et moderne (pour l'époque !!!) faut aussi penser que cela reste un petit royaume, je crois qu'Eystadt represente les régions du Tyrol et du Vorarlberg de l'Autriche ce qui fait grosso-merdo un peu plus de 15000 km², c'est un peu comme si l'Allemagne ne s'était attaqué qu'a la région Auvergne. Et puis ce n'est pas parce que c'est un Royaume qu'il est forcément blindé de thunes, regarde la Belgique, le Danemark ou même la Norvège ce sont des royaumes pourtant ils n'avaient pas de super matos et ils se sont fait plier les miches. Après je ne sais pas si c'est un manque de moyens, des retards de livraisons comme tu dis (enfin si leur fournisseur c'est la France je pense qu'ils peuvent toujours attendre) ou alors de la pure radinerie. C'est vrai que l'épisode 4 était un peu plus relache que les autres. Et pour le coté "gnangnan" de toujours dire merci ou de s'excuser, c'est un truc que j'ai vraiment vécu quand je suis allé au Japon l'année dernière. Quoi qu'on leur demande ils s'excusent constament, petite anecdote j'avais sans faire exprès marché sur le pied d'un mec et c'est lui qui s'excusait parce son pied était en dessous le mien (enfin c'est comme ça que je l'ai compris). Et pour la scène ou elle se fait tripoter j'adore la tronche d'Izetta (en plus elle a des sacrés pare-chocs :p ). Fox357magnum (talk) 19:29, November 2, 2016 (UTC) Bonsoir Fox. Tu as deviné juste, c'est bien le Tyrol. Pour l'équipement, je pense tout de même qu'il y avait une intention de ne pas dépenser plus que nécessaire, car même les uniformes des officiers supérieurs datent de la guerre de 14/18. A propos du coté "gnangnan", le problème de cette série c'est qu'elle veut, à partir de l'ep.2, combinée dans une même histoire un style "à la Myazaki" (Fine me fait d'ailleur penser à Sophie, l'héroïne du château ambulant) avec du "moe", ce qui donne un résulta un peut batard... Ps : Je précise que cela ne m’empêche pas de beaucoup apprécier cet anime ! Dans le genre érotique, la scène que j'ai largement préféré à toute les autres, c'est celle avec Fine dans la salle de bain, de l'ep.1. Je l'ai trouvé à la fois incroyablement sexy et élégante !!! @+... et soigne toi bien. Vautour2b (talk) 19:49, November 3, 2016 (UTC) Salut Vautour C'est vrai que ça fait un peu a résultat à demi-teinte. Si ils avaient placé l'action au Japon ça ne m'aurait pas trop dérangé de voir ce côté "super loyale, je mourrai pour vous, je serai votre pot de chambre... (inserer terme d'amour et d'affection excessif)", Yukari est un peu dans ce genre avec Miho, mais le fait que ça ce passe en Europe avec des personnages "européens" c'est vachement sorti de son contexte, je pense qu'aucun peuple "moderne" n'a jamais montré une telle adoration pour son monarche aussi bon soit-il ou bien être aussi humble au point de s'excuser même quand on leur fait un compliment. Mais comme tu dis ça ne m'empeche pas d'apprécier cet anime. Pour l'épisode 5 c'est vrai qu'il nous remet un peu plus dans l'action, j'ai bien aimé le coup des lances de joute explosives, et puis Eylstadt semble avoir un stock massif d'épées dont ils ne devaient plus savoir quoi faire :). Par contre dans un sens je reste un peu dubitatif avec les courants magiques en dehors desquels Izetta n'a pas de pouvoirs mais je pense que sinon elle serait scénaristiquement invincible. Et je salue également l'intelligence de Sieg et du Général Schneider a discuter du point faible de leur seul avantage comme ça à l'air libre avec n'importe qui pour les entendre. Et je trouve également un peu gros que l'espion de Germania se trouve pile dans le régiment de Jonas. Et aussi je me demande pourquoi ils ont convertis le Lahti L-39 en mode rechargement manuel. Je sais pas si tu as déja vu l'episode 6 donc pour l'instant je dis rien. Et pour la scène sous la douche je suis complètement d'accord avec toi il n'y a pas de plus beau vetements pour la femme que la nudité. Ca donne envie de rentrer dans l'écran et de la rejoindre. J'aurais bien aimé aussi être a la place de Bianca quand Lotte arrache la chemise de nuit d'Izetta dans l'episode 4. Sur Danbooru j'ai trouvé un mec qui fait des petites parodies des épisodes. Je pense que ça devrait te plaire. @+ Fox357magnum (talk) 21:39, November 6, 2016 (UTC) Bonjour Fox. Tout d'abord, désolé si je te réponds si tardivement, mais je n'avais pas vu l'alerte de ta réponse dans le "Recent wiki Activity", à cause de l'avalanche de posts de la semaine dernière. Tu as tout à fait raison, c'est complètement hors contexte, ceci-dit, même dans un environnement japonais, je l'aurais trouvé lourd et agaçant. Dans Girls und panzer, la déférence de Yukari envers Miho n'est pas aussi insistante... et en plus, là, c'est traité avec humour. Le coup des courants d'énergie, j'ai marché car c'est cohérent avec ce que laissaient deviner les épisodes précédents. Par contre, complètement d'accord pour coté trop facile de la conversation en plein air et le coup l'espion qui se retrouve pile dans le bon bataillon (on peut aussi se demander pourquoi Germania a attendu sa première défaite pour en introduire un ou plusieurs dans l'armée adverse ?) et cela continue dans l'ep.6 avec Jonas qui dit à l'espion qu'il a "découvert un secret sur la sorcière", alors que le type ne lui avait posé aucune question précis!! Perso, je ne fantasme pas sur Izetta, car, même si j'aime les filles bien 'busté', je trouve que son physique est devenu vraiment trop artificiel depuis l'ep.4.... et cela vaut aussi la garde du corps de Finé (d'ailleurs, je fais le même reproche à certaines des filles de GuP). J'en profite pour faire une remarque générale sur les anime actuels : quand ils veulent une fille à gros seins, pour parler crûment, pourquoi les dessinateurs me prennent-ils pas modèle sur des femmes naturellement bien pourvu ?.. Comme, par ex, la grande spécialiste des films érotiques US des années 70, Ushi Digard ? ou alors, l'égérie de la Blackexlotation, Pam Grier ? ou encore la playmate Petra Verkaik ? (dans GuP, c'est Hana que je trouve physiquement la plus proche de ces trois là). L'ep.6, la première moitié... (ainsi que la scène de la boulangerie dans la seconde)... trop nuuuulllee ! … pouuuriiiiiie... (et encore je suis polie), heureusement, ensuite qu'il a celle avec l'éminence grise d'Eylstadt (l'homme à la queue-de-cheval) ainsi que Germania, sinon j'aurai laissé tomber direct! Edit : L'avion de chasse prototype pourait être un Heinkel He 100 réequiper avec une hélice quadripales ? Re-Edit : En parlan de cinéma des années 70, j'ai limpression que pour la directrice du centre de recherche de l'arsenal, ils se sont inspiré de Dyanne Thorne une actrice de cette époque qui était spécialisée dans les rôles de garde chiourmes sadiques. @+ Vautour2b (talk) 16:40, November 9, 2016 (UTC) Salut Vautour T'inquietes pour le délai de réponse. Moi même j'ai souvent répondu avec pas mal de retard à tes posts. C'est vrai que ce soit pour les mangas ou les animés ils ont tendance à exagérer les poitrines, perso c'est pas ça qui me dérange le plus, ce qui me dérange c'est que quand elles sont habilées en général les poitrines ne sont pas si énormes mais par contre quand elles sont en sous-vetements ou maillots de bains la tu vois qu'elles ont le soutif bien rempli (par exemple Momo, Yuzu, Akebi, Hana ou Saori dans les 1er et 2e OVA), dans Izetta pour Finé ça va quand on la voit sous la douche tu vois que sans être plate elle n'a pas une poitrine énorme et ça reste visuellement cohérent quand elle est habillé il y a l'opposé avec Elvira, même habillée on voit qu'il y a du monde au balcon. Par contre pour Izetta avec sa chemise de nuit elle parait pas en avoir d'enormes mais quand Lotte lui a enlevé j'avais a peu près cette tête là. Et pour le réalisme dans ce genre d'anime c'est pas vraiment à l'ordre du jour. Parce qu'il faut reconnaitre qu'une énorme poitrine dans un anime ça tiens bien mais en vrai la gravité n'est pas la copine des gros seins, une série d'animé jeu dont je t'avais parlé ya un certain temps il y a une perso qui fait un bon 70K (105cm de tour de poitrine) voila ce que ça donne par contre en vrai on prend Hitomi Tanaka qui a à peu près le même tour de poitrine ça donne ça et il faut être honnète même si j'aime Hitomi il faut reconnaitre que ça tombe. Pour le reste c'est vrai que dans GuP c'est Hana qui reste la plus naturelle. D'ailleurs de toutes les filles de GuP c'est Hana que je trouve la plus belle (en plus j'adore son ahoge), la plus kawaii ex-aequo entre Yuuki et Nina, ma préférée des "méchantes" ex-aequo entre Jajka et Erica et pour les MILF c'est Shiyo Shimada. Pour en revenir à Izetta, j'aurais presque eu pitié pour Jonas s'il avait pas été aussi con. Mais bon qu'il le dise le secret ou pas il était condamné même si l'espion ne l'avait pas bléssé Sieg ou son homme de main l'aurait liquidé pour préserver le secret. Et pour la directrice c'est vrai qu'elle me fait un peu penser a Dyanne Thorne dans "Ilsa Louve de la SS", espérons pour Berkman qu'elle soit aussi vilaine que l'originale. (une fois de plus heureusement qu'on fait parti des rares à parler français sur ce site j'espère qu'il n'y en a pas d'autres) Quand ils sont dans l'usine expérimentale au début ils croisent un atelier de conception de chars que j'ai pas réussi a identifier celui qui est de face on dirait un chassis de Pz.IV sur laquelle ils posent une tourelle de Panther et celui de profil je sais pas on dirait une tourelle de Tiger mais je sais pas pour le chassis. Après dans l'atelier on voit la conception de ce qui semble être un Horten Ho-229, le suivant on le voit pas assez bien mais ça à l'air d'être un bi-moteur et pour le dernier c'est vrai que c'est le He-110 qui s'en rapproche le plus mais avec pas mal de différences, déja comme tu l'as dit une hélice quadripales, il y a l'air d'avoir deux mitrailleuses en plus sur le capot (on en voit qu'une mais j'en déduit qu'il y en a une autre de l'autre coté) et il y a une sorte d'aération en dessous qui n'est pas sur l'original. Après j'espère qu'il vont se rattraper un peu sur les prochains épisodes parce que l'episode 4 même si il était un peu gnangnan il restait assez drole. Mais l'épisode 5 ça allait un peu mieux mais sans plus. Et l'episode 6 je l'ai vu et je me suis "meh ???". ++ Fox357magnum (talk) Bien vu ! Cette dichotomie de tour de poitrine entre filles habillées/filles en bikini, m'avait également choqué, et pas qu'une fois. Même s'il tombes, je préfère ceux d'Hitomi à ceux de la fille de pixel. Au sujet, d'Izetta, si j'avais été son character designer, avec l'instruction d'en faire une jeune fille innocente à gros seins (ce quelle est), j'aurais pris comme modèle la russe Yulia Nova, y compris pour le visage et les cheveux. Hana est également ma préféré niveau sensualité - à égalité avec Darjeeling. Pour les Kawai, Nina reste aussi ma préféré et j'aime aussi Yuki. idem Erika chez les "Méchantes". Dans la dernière cathégori, je continu à préféré Shiho. C'est triste ce qui est arrivé à Jonas, mais pour l'interet de l'histoire c'est mieux ainsi, et d'ailleur cela beaucoup plus d'effet quand cela arrive à un personnage qu'ont à eu le temps de connaitre un peut. Qu'est-ce que tu vroudrais éviter qu'ils sachent ?... Que Berkman risque de se faire torturer dans un caisson de pressurisation s'il désobéi à la directrice ? Pour le matériels présenté, j'avoue que n'ai pas fait trop attention (a part pour le chasseur) ... il faudrai que je revois ça. Edit : Le chassis ressemble plus à celui d'un Tigre qu'à celui d'un Pz.IV. Après quelque recherches, je pense qu'il s'agit du prototype VK.45.01(H) réarmé avec une tourelle VK.45.01(Rh) à canon 75cm KwK 42 L/70, un prototype rester sans lendemain (tu n'est donc pas tombé loin avec la tourelle du Panther). Le char de profil est un Tiger 1 de début de série (la version employé en Tunisie - la même que Kuromorimine - reconnaissable à ses filtres à airs) . Pour l'avion à reaction, tu as vu juste, c'est bien un Ho-229. Dans le générique de fin, une bataille naval est annoncé... A son sujet j'ai une hypothèse : comme Izetta et Finé sont partie en Britannia, il s'agirait, peut être, d'une version revisité du combat du Hood et du Pince of Wales contre le Bismarck, dans lequel notre sorciere blanche irait mettre son grain de sel ? ... Je l'imaginerai bien emprunter deux/trois torpilles au croiseur Suffolk ou Norfolk et les lancer contre le cuirassé Germanien (Otto ?) ? ... Ou alors, accompagner un raid d'avions torpilleurs Swordfish et guider leur torpilles ? @+ Vautour2b (talk) 21:08, November 10, 2016 (UTC) ..Ep.7 "attention spoiler" Tu avais raison de douter pour le He-100, puisqu'il s'agit en fait d'un hybride : un fuselage de He-112 avec une voilure de He-100 et un moteur Daimler Benz "gonflé" (DB 601 ARJ de Me-209 ?). Une petite déception : Les Bf-109T qui l'accompagnent, n'en sont pas réelement car, s'ils en ont bien la crosse d'appontage, ils n'en ont ni les ailes rallongées, ni la verrière "renforcée" (style E4 "Bataille d'Angleterre'"). Je me suis doublement fourvoyé avec mon hypothèse du Bismarck(voir le post ci-dessu) puisque c'est le Graf Zeppelin qui a eu le rôle (sous un autre nom) et les attaques contre le Tirpitz qui ont servi de modèle. Les bombardiers qui accompagnent Izetta sont des Handley Page Halifax. Le navire sur lequel elle jette sa première torpille est croiseur léger de classe "konigsberg". le destroyer qui le précède est un "Type 36" ou un classe "Z'". Bien que je ne le trouve pas aussi réussi que l'ep.1 - ou même l'ep.3 - j'ai bien aimé celui-ci. Le combat de la sorcière est aussi que les autres, on en apprend un peu plus sur les autres belligérants (détaille amusant : c'est l'équivalent de De Gaulle qui est dégarni alors que l'équivalent de Churchill est en encore bien boisé) ... et, pour une fois, le fan service yuri n'avait rien de grotesque... Je même trouvé la scène du lit entre Finé et Izetta, élégante et romantique. @+ Vautour2b (talk) 20:19, November 13, 2016 (UTC) Salut Vautour, Pour ce qui est des poitrines je suis absolument d'accord avec toi, en plus il y a beaucoup plus de probabilités d'avoir les seins d'Hitomi sur le visage que ceux d'Izetta a moins que t'ai un moyen d'entrer dans les films ou animés comme dans Last Action Hero (si t'en as soit pas salaud fait tourner :) j'irais faire un tour voir Rita Hayworth, Romy Schneider ou Elizabeth Taylor dans leurs jeunesses). Pour ce qui est des véhicules de l'épisode 6, celui de profil si c'est bien ceux utilisés en Tunisie ce doit être un Tiger H, par contre KMM dans mes souvenirs utilise un Tiger E. Par contre pour l'autre de face je reste sur ma position, je trouve même qu'il ressemble beaucoup à ça ou à ça mais sur le dessin je trouve la tourelle trop grosse et faut enlever les schurtzens et pour l'autre lien j'aime pas trop me baser sur WoT mais ça ressemble bien, il faudrait plutot mettre une tourelle de Panther D. Pour ce qui est du matos t'as bien vu mais t'as oublié le DH.89 Dragon Rapide a 00:07:00 environ. Pour ce qui est des leader on dirait que DeGaulle à fait un transfert de cheveux a Churchill ;). Pour ce qui des pays on commence a avoir une vue d'ensemble (Royaume de Britannia=Royaume-Uni, République de Thermidor=France ou Thermidor Libre, Germania=Allemagne, Livonia=Pologne, Fédération de Romulus=Italie, Etats-Unis d'Atlanta=USA, Royaume de Nord=Norvège et Westlia=je pense que c'est la Suisse). Pauvre Graf Zeppelin rôle aussi éphemère dans la vraie vie que dans l'anime. Dans un jeu de stratégie un peu uchronique qui s'appèle Rush for Berlin dans une mission de la campagne allemande ton objectif c'est de tenir les russes jusqu'a ce que le Graf Zeppelin arrive avec sa flotte de Me-262. Pour le Bf-109T pour la verrière je pourrais pas te dire, je te crois sur parole, mais pour les ailes je trouve qu'elles sont de bonne taille. Et pour la scène yuri je suis d'accord avec toi, j'ai bien aimé quand elles sont allongés toutes les deux main dans la main. +++ Fox357magnum (talk) 16:52, November 14, 2016 (UTC) Bonsoir Fox. En effet, d'ailleur, si j'étais producteur de DA, j'imposerai à mes animateurs de toujours prendre modèle sur des corps de femmes réele et aux physiques naturelles (c'est ce que fait Satoshi Urushihara, alias : "Le roi du téton"). C'est vrai qu'un ticket comme celui de Last Action Hero offrirait la perspective de très agréables rencontres... surtout qu'ont pourrait aussi choisir les héroine interprété les plus plaisante. (par ex, l'un de mes vieux phantasme : Janet Leigh dans "Les Vikings ) Pour le char vu de profil, dans l'ep.6, j'ai éxagérément simplifier, désolé. J'aurais du dire qu'il avait en commun, avec ceux de GuP et de Tunisie, d'avoir un pré-filtre à air Feifel (ce qui, au passage, est plutôt annachronique puisque, les prototypes et les premiers Tigre I de série en étaient dépourvu). Pour le char vu de face, je reste aussi sur ma position : cette caisse est celle d'un Tigre, pas d'un Pz.IV, et la tourelle est bien une VK 45.01 (Rh) . Exacte, j'ai oublié le DH.89 (un 'Dragon'...ça vas bien avec une sorcière, au passage).. La Westlia est bien la Suisse . Je ne plaindrais pas trop le Drachenfels alias Graf Zeppelin, car contrairement à son modèle, il à coulé au combat comme un Akagi, Y''orktown'' ou Ark Royal, ce qui à tout de même plus d'allure qu'un sabordage (sauf pour le malheureux équipage). Jamais jouer à ce jeux... Les ailes des Messerchmitts ont certe l'air plus longue, mais les lignes de structures de la voilures ne corresponde pas. (un lien sur les avions du Graf Zeppelin). EDIT : Beaucoup trouvent énorme que Germania sacrifie son porte-avions comme appât (1,2). Cela peut paraître fou, mais, pour ma part, je ne trouve pas cela si absurde, car à cette époque de la guerre ce type de navire n'avait pas encore démontré toutes l'étendue de ses possibilités et son utilité était encore fortement contestée - même dans des marines qui avaient fortement investi dedans (Marine japonais, US. Navy et Royal Navy), par ex, on croyait ses avions incapables de couler un cuirassé ou même un croiseur en pleine mer. Dans la marine Allemande, il était juste considéré comme navire auxiliaire, nullement indispensable (tout comme dans la française). Dans l'esprit du chef de la marine, l'amiral Reader, la construction du porte-avions passait après celle, dans l'ordre, des cuirassés, sous-marins, destroyers et croiseur... Sa construction a été stoppé en juillet 1940 alors qu'il était terminé à 90-95%. C'est pour cela que je pense que, quand il a été question de choisir un appât, le sacrifice du Drachenfels n'a pas dû poser beaucoup de cas de conscience aux responsables de Germania. Le choix d'un PA comme appât avait aussi un autre avantage : Germania savait que Brittania avait beaucoup investi dans ce type de navire - pas autant que dans les croiseurs et cuirassé, mais beaucoup quand même - ce qui signifiait que Brittania leur attribuait (à tort pour Germania) une certaine importance, ce qui donnait au Drachenfels une valeur comme appât, inversement proportionnel (toujours selon Germania) à son utilité militaire conventionnelle. @+ Vautour2b (talk) 18:05, November 15, 2016 (UTC) Salut Tu as raison pour le porte-avion, leurs utilité était plus que limité pour le front européen car il y avait abondance de terres donc a part si les Allemands comptaient envahir les USA ou pour de longue batailles dans l'Atlantique je pense pas que cela leur était très utile. De plus sur le front européen les anglais ont perdu un certain nombre de porte avions (4 ou 5 je crois). Ils étaient beaucoup plus utile dans le Pacifique ou il n'y avait pas abondance de terres. Et c'est vrai que les Allemands misaient plus sur les cuirassés, le problème c'est que ça à été prouvé dans le Pacifique et dans l'Atlantique les cuirassés commençaient à montrer leurs limites face à l'aviation et les sous-marins (l'Ark-Royal, le Yamato, le Bismarck, le Tirpitz, le Lexington...) s'ils ne bénéficiaient pas de soutien en général ils étaient comdamnés. Pour le char de face pour la tourelle tu as raison. Par contre pour le chassis en regardant mieux je ne suis plus trop sur, je te rejoint "en partie". J'ai l'impression que c'est comme l'avion c'est un hybride. La partie haute du chassis du Tiger fait toute la largueur du char or dans l'atelier la partie haute du chassis semble s'arréter aux plaques de blindage au dessus des chenilles (je ne sais plus comment ça s'appele), la visière du conducteur à l'air de celle d'un Tiger pareil pour ce qui est de la motricité en essayant de compter en dessous du char j'ai repéré 4 roues plus les deux barbottins qui m'ont l'air assez gros (celui de l'arrière on le voit pas mais on se doute qu'il est la) c'est donc comme le Tiger, pour la mitrailleuse de caisse ils ont la même mais pour le positionnement je parierai plus sur le Pz IV. Et pour la partie basse du chassis on dirait bien celle du Tiger la partie inclinée vers l'avant est trop courte pour être celle d'un Pz.IV mais les blindages au-dessus des chenilles ne devraient faire qu'un avec le chassis or la ce n'est pas le cas en plus on dirait bien les même que ceux du Pz.IV. Donc ma conclusion finale ce char combine la tourelle d'un VK45.01(Rh) avec un chassis hybride entre le Pz.IV et le Tiger. J'ai fait une comparaison entre le char de l'animé et les vrai en image. Dis-moi ce que tu en penses. EDIT: Merde j'ai pas réussi a uploader l'image je le ferai plus tard. Re-EDIT: Voila ça devrait marcher. Maintenant ça devrait marcher j'espère -_-. ++ Fox357magnum (talk) 00:21, November 16, 2016 (UTC) Re Pour avoir un avis exterieur j'ai demandé a Hauptman pour voir ce qu'il en pense ++ Fox357magnum (talk) 12:58, November 16, 2016 (UTC) Salut Vautour Je crois qu'on s'est pris la tête pour rien pour le char. Tu as dis que la tourelle était celle d'un VK.36.01 et tu as entierrement raison.par contre la ou on a pas cherché plus loin, on ne s'est pas demandé la moindre seconde si le chassis allait de paire avec la tourelle. J'attends l'avis d'Hauptman pour être sur mais je pense pas qu'on ait affaire a une tourelle de VK.3601 sur un chassis hybride entre le Pz.IV et le Tiger mais plutot a un VK.3601 entier. Regarde ça et dis moi ce que tu en pense. ++ Fox357magnum (talk) 16:05, November 16, 2016 (UTC) Bonsoir Fox Hé, pas mal du tout ton analyse sur les PA, et tu as certainement raison :' sans la guerre du pacifique, le porte-avions m'aurait peut être pas gagner ses galon de 'capital ship' (toutefois, même sans la WW2, je pense que le cuirassé aurait décliné pour des raisons d'argent, comme par la suite les portes-avions, les croiseurs et les grand destroyers dans les petites et moyennes marines). Pour l'attitude des responsables allemand (et, par transposition, de Germania) je tien à préciser que je ne concidère pas qu'il ont eux raison de privilégier les cuirassés (bien au contraire), j'ai juste essayer de donner une explication logique au fait, à priori contradictoire, que Britania accordait beaucoup d'importance au ''Drachenfels, alors que Germania, le 'proprio', très peut. Le VK 36.01(H) !?... c'est bien possible, car, tu as raison avec le VK.45.01(H) ça cloche sur les proportions et certains détailles... mais quel drôle d'assemblable !.. le dessinateur a trop joué à WoT ... ou alors il a baclé son dessin ? @+ Vautour2b (talk) 16:38, November 16, 2016 (UTC) Yep Hauptman me l'as confirmé que c'est un VK36.01(H) avec une tourelle VK45.01(Rh) (a la base concue pour le prototype du Tiger(P)) bien qu'il m'ait dit que techniquement cette tourelle n'était pas destinée au VK36.01(H) mais c'est devenu une concession depuis WoT. Et je comprends pourquoi je m'obstinais a dire que c'était un Pz.IV parce qu'il faut reconnaitre que le chassis du VK36.01 lui ressemble beaucoup. Après peut que pour le cas du Bismarck vu la ou il a été coulé je pense que le soutien d'un porte-avion lui aurait été bénéfique car ça l'aurait peut-etre pas sauvé mais cela aurait pu lui fournir un soutien aérien des Bf-109T comme protection contre les Swordfishs ou alors ils auraient poursuivi le dvpement du Arado Ar-195 destiné a servir de torpilleur a bord du Graf Zeppelin ou emporter des Stuka pour s'occuper d'autres navires (mais bon on ne le saura jamais). Fox357magnum (talk) 23:08, November 16, 2016 (UTC) ... et moi je m'obstinais à y voir un chassis de Tigre... finalement il n'y a que pour la tourelle où j'avais vu juste ... mais Hauptman a raison : la VK.45.01(Rh) n'a jamais été monté sur le VK 36.01(H), c'est à nouveau un ces monstres mécanique "à la Frankenstein" dont WoT a le secret..(je suis d'ailleur heureux que GuP n'ait pas intégré leurs tripatouillages) Merci pour toutes ces détailles. Oui le Graf Zeppelin aurait appuyé efficacement le Bismarck, j'en suis également convaincu, et cela d'autant plus que, si les Britanniques avaient d'excellents porte-avions (bien plus abouti que le 'Graf') leur avions embarqué étaient très loins de valoir ceux développé pour pour le Graf Zeppelin... *Le '''Swordfish : un bon avion-torpilleur, mais trop lent pour pouvoir être engager de jour contre un objectif couvert par la chasse. *Le chasseur/bombardier Skua : valable comme bombardier en piqué, médiocre comme intercepteur de bombardier et très mauvais avion supériorité aérienne (contre les Bf-109, c'était même du suicide). *Le chasseur à tourelle Roc : le bon à rien total, à peine capable d'intercepter un hydravion. *Le chasseur biplace Fulmar : le moins mauvais dans ce type de mission, mais trop lourd et trop lent pour rivaliser avec le Bf-109T. Vautour2b (talk) 16:55, November 17, 2016 (UTC) Salut Vautour Tes deux théories tiennent complètement la route. C'est vrai que si ils l'avaient attaqué accosté il n'aurait pas sombre a grosse profondeur, quand on regarde les dégats qu'on fait les japs a Pearl ils ont endommagés beaucoup de bateaux mais finalement très peu n'ont été définitivement coulés (coucou USS Arizona et Okhlaoma). Alors qu'en le coulant à grande profondeur il n'a aucune chance de le récupérer comme le Bismarck, Prince of Wales ou le Yamato (bien que dans un episode du dessin animé Rambo le méchant arrive a renflouer le Yamato, parce que pourquoi putain de pas regarde cette video et va vers 53:00, tu vas voir c'est a hurler). Et pour le Lahti, maintenant que tu le dis c'est vrai que ça a du sens, moi-même qui fait du tir j'ai beaucoup moins de recul avec un revolver qu'avec un automatique a cause de l'ejection des gaz. Apparement l'épisode 8 est sorti. On fera un topo dessus plus tard. ++ Fox357magnum (talk) 03:03, November 20, 2016 (UTC) Belle trouvaille ce nanar... ce qui confirme l'obsession qu'ont certain Japonais pour faire resurgir d'entre les morts ce cuirassé (en plus des films & animes qui lui rende hommage de façon "classique")... Le premier d entre eux est, à ma connaissance, dans un épisode, jamais diffusé en France de la première série de Gatchaman ('La bataille des planètes' en vf) : The Ghost Fleet From Hell (ep.5 - 1972). suivent ensuite les anime inspirés des œuvres de ce vieux facho de Matsumoto avec la série des Space Battleship Yamato et l'un des épisodes d'Albator 78 (où il réapparaît sous la forme de son "sister-ship", le Musachi - voir à 21.54 ). Pour les inconvénients des armes automatiques & semi-automatiques, je l'ai appris en lisant, il a plus de 20 ans, une petite publication destiner aux futurs gardes du corps. Edit ''': j'ai vu l'ep.8, et sans trop spoiller je peut dire qu'il mérite son titre ("Un conte de fée cruel") et, comme le précédent, il évite les scènes trop gnangnantes et le fan-service outrés (il y du avoir des protestations de spectateurs ?)... à par une scène "à la Hammer" sur un escalier, que j'ai trouvé un peu ridicule... mais pour le reste c'est plutot bon (même si je ne retrouve pas la qualitée de l'ep.1) '''Re-Edit : en voyant la scène final avec l'embassadeur d'Atlanta, je me demande : 'et le Japon ? Dans quel camps est son équivalent dans l'anime ? Est-il dans celui de Germania ou celui de Britania ? - La seconde option n'est pas aussi invraisemblable qu'il n'y parait : avant de devenir une dictature militaire dans les années 30, le Japon d'après la première guerre mondial à été une véritable démocratie parlementaire, allier à la Grande Bretagne, et donc les responsables étaient loin d'être tous des impérialistes avide de conquête ? ... (c'est même pour cela que certains ont été victime d'assassina politique de la part des militaires) @+ Vautour2b (talk) 11:48, November 20, 2016 (UTC) Salut Vautour Un truc qui me tue que ce soit dans Rambo ou alors dans Albator, c'est que si le navire est au fond de l'eau c'est qu'il y a une bonne raison, parce que même si ils arrivent a le faire revenir à la surface qu'est-ce qui empèche le bateau de re-couler une seconde fois si les brèches n'ont pas été colmatées ????. Je connais pas ce "vieux facho" de Matsumoto mais je pense que tu l'aimes pas beaucoup. Tu dis que t'as lu un bouquin sur les armes ça il y a plus de 20 ans. Sans être indiscret quel age tu as ?????? Pour l'épisode 8, alors pour le fan-service pour moi Bianca dans la bassine ça envoie du lourd et ça me suffit (tu m'étonnes que Ricket n'ai pas pu décoller ses yeux. En plus après les co-équipière de Bianca qui se foutent d'elle j'ai adoré). Ensuite je me demande qui la bonne femme qui était avec Berkman à la réception déja est-ce une sorcière et si oui est-ce que les boches en ont capturé une, si c'en est une qu'il ont génétiquement crée et surtout ou il ont trouvés le sang de sorcière pour activer la carte. Pour la fin c'est dommage que Ricket meurs parce que même s'il était de Germania il était plutot attachant comme perso par contre pour Lorentz je suis content qu'il ait crevé (sacré tireuses la garde ducale bien qu'elles aient déja prouvé leurs aptitutdes dans l'episode 5) je me suis dis "yes il a crevé j'aimais pas sa gueule en plus le secret d'Izetta est sauf" mais quand j'ai vu le vieux ramasser les affaires de Lorentz je me suis dit "Ahhhh... ben non" Pour le titre tu as raison c'est une salope la femme du Prince sans elle leur petit royaume a la con serait rayé de la carte, c'est dingue ce qu'on peut faire par jalousie. Et pour le Japon c'est vrai qu'on en entends pas parlé et comme ils mettent des noms clichés aux pays je le verrai bien avec "Yamato" ou un truc dans le genre. Et pour savoir dans quel camp ils sont je ne sais pas. Ca me rappelle un animé que j'avais trouvé sympa "Jin-Roh : La Brigade des Loups" dans lequel le Japon était dans le camp des Alliés pendant la Seconde Guerre et après avoir été battu pas les Allemands ils ont été occupés par ceux-ci. En plus quand j'étais au Japon quand on était a Akihabara j'avais trouvé un super figurine des Kerberos Panzer Unit avec MG-34 et j'étais tellement crévé (je pense que j'en étais a entre 25 ou 30h sans dormir) que j'ai même pas eu le réflexe de l'acheter (alors qu'elle était pas cher). J'ai les boules encore aujourd'hui. Fox357magnum (talk) 09:39, November 23, 2016 (UTC) Bonsoir Fox. Bien vu, tout ce passe comme si tout ces navires s'étaient auto-réparés (dans Albator, vu contexte fantastique, cela passe un peut mieux) Tu ne connais pas leiji matsumoto ?... ma fois tu ne perd grand chose ... à par pour certains animes de cinéma et de tv des années 80, parfois magnifique, bien qu'adapté de ses mangas, mais dont les mérites doivent presque tout aux scénaristes, réalisateurs et dessinateurs qui ont su reprendre les meilleurs idées, tout en éliminant les pires scories... je précise que je m'en suis pas rendu compt tout de suite (1) même si, devenue adulte, j'ai été choqué en revoyant le massacre des sylvidres infiltrées dans l'ep.7 d'Albator 78 (voir à partir de 13.10) j'ai cru, pendant des années, que cela ne reflétait pas la nature profonde des oeuvres du mangaka - idem pour les animes les plus extrèmes (ex : celui-ci à [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VtsWw3QAqtc 14.20 et 21.45 ] ainsi que celui-la à''' 02.47) mais en lisan les mangas traduit en français, j'ai compris que je me trompais lourdement... (mais si veux en savoir un peut plus, j'ai développé ici) La scène du baquet est vu et archi-revue, mais elle me plais également, car, elle retrouve un peut le style du fan-service de l'épisodes 1. La scène à la réception avec Berkmam, je ne l'ai pas du tout aimé, une mauvaise caricature de film de vampire - sinon, pour ta question, je pense que Germania l'a crée... et que, peut-être, même Izetta également. EDIT : stupide que je suis : je l'ai vu enfant jouer avec Finé Pour Ricker, moi je trouve que c'est bien qu'il meure, car comme avec Jonas, cela à plus d'effet quand ça arrive un personnage qu'on à eu le temps de connaitre un minimum. Pour le troisième espion il n'est pas sur qu'il soit de Germania... il travaille peut être en fait pour Atlanta... ou pour le "Petit Père du peuple" (ou le Tsar) ? Oui c'est vraiment attroce ce qu'elle a fait à la sorcière... ce qui me fait soupsonner que le coeur, récupéré par Ricker, contient une terrible malédiction... Yamato ? ce serait un choix tout à fait dans la ligne de la série, en effet. Content d'apprendre que tu apprécie également "Jin-Roh".c'est une alégorie sur le Petit chaperon rouge qui m'avais baucoup impressionné !!!. (et je comprend ton regret pour la figurine) (1) étant née en 69'' - ''ce qui répond à ta question sur mon age , je suis de la génération qui a connu la première diffusion de Goldorak, Candy, Albator, La bataille des planètes, Ulysse 31, etc.. @+ Vautour2b (talk) 20:48, November 23, 2016 (UTC) Salut Vautour, Eh ben en fait t'es un vieux (Ooouuuu le vieux !!!), je déconnes (je vais bientot atteindre mes 31 ans). Je sais pas pourquoi je te voyais un peu plus dans ma tranche d'age. Non je ne connaissais pas Matsumoto, en regardant je connais certaines de ses trucs (Albator, le dessin animé qu'il avait fait avec les Daft Punk...), parce que même si c'est pas ma génération grace à des emissions comme Club Dorothée et Récré A2 (putain ça me rajeuni pas -_-) j'ai pu connaitre certains de ses animés de ta génération. Pour Rickert c'est vrai que comme pour Jonas ça à beaucoup plus d'impact quand c'est un perso qu'on a apprit a connaitre un peu et surtout auquel on s'est attaché un peu. Truc que j'avais pas parcuté au premier visionnage, c'est qu'a la fin de l'episode 8 l'ambassadeur d'Atlanta préconise un déploiment en Europe pour poutrer Germania '''ET Eylstadt parce qu'ils pensent qu'Izetta peut constituer une menace. Quels tas de connards, c'est bien des Américains. Par contre si les Russes sont présents dans l'animé je sais pas comment ils vont l'appeler (il y a trop de nom cliché qui viennent à ma tête genre Vodka, Popov, Siberia...) Moi aussi j'ai beaucoup apprécié l'allégorie du Petit chaperon rouge. J'ai juste trouvé dommage qu'a la fin le loup n'ai pas fait la paix avec le Petit chaperon rouge. En plus l'armure est super classe et ils utilisent une des armes que je préfère la MG-42 (sauf dans le premier film ou ils utilisaient des MG-34). Il faudrait que je vois les deux autres films de la saga Kerberos parce que Jin-Roh c'est le 3ème opus de la saga et il faut que regarde les autres: The Red Spectacle & Stray Dog Kerberos Panzer Cops (il y a un petit truc qui va me titillier un peu c'est que dans les deux premiers films l'action se passait dans fin des 1980s et Jin-Roh a retcon l'action dans les 1950s donc il y aura pas mal de flingues anachroniques. ++ Fox357magnum (talk) 17:29, November 25, 2016 (UTC) Bonjour Fox. Non tu peut le dire, je suis un vétéran de ce qu'on a appelé la "Génération Albator" ("Goldorak" aurait été plus respectable, mais bon, aveuglement...) . Le clip avec les Daft Pumk j'appréci car, même il n'a plus tout à fait le charmes des animes dessiné par Komatsubara, Araki et Yamaguchi, il est beau à regarder et n'a aucune idéologie déplaisante. (mes préférés, dans l'ordre : "''Albator 84 ''"tv ; "''Galaxy Express 999 ''"film ; "''Arcadia de ma jeunesse ''"précédant la série "84" ; "''Adieu, Cuirassé de l'Espace Yamato : Les Guerrier de l'amour ''"film ; "''Adieu Galaxy Express 999 ''"film ; "''Queen Eméraldas ''"OVA ; "''Sen-nen-joô ''/ ''Queen Milennia ''" film ; "''DNA Sights 999.9 ''"OVA ; "''Maetel legend ''"OVA ;...) Tu as raison pour Atlanta, à la réserve près que j'y vous plus une allusions aux USA actuel, qu'a ceux des années 40 dont les dirigeant étaient beaucoup moins bourrins. Pour les Russe, je parirai bien sur "Sibéria". J'ignorais complètement que Jin-Roh était une saga, et qu'il avait d'autre animes... je vais voir ça, mais si ce n'est pas fait par la même équipe, je ne pense pas que je regarderai. (j'ai eu trop de déceptions avec d'autres licenses) @+ Vautour2b (talk) 16:43, November 26, 2016 (UTC) Salut Vautour En fait Jin-Roh est le seul animé de la saga les deux autres sont des live-action et il y a l'air d'avoir une tripotée de bouquins ou de radio drama. En fait des trois films, Jin-Roh est le premier chronologiquement il montre la raison de la rebellion des Kerberos, ensuite viens StrayDogs qui montre la dite rébellion et ensuite viens the Red Spectacle qui montre le Japon après la rebellion. Je viens de les télécharger je vais bientot les regarder. Je sais que tu es anglophobe mais voila un lien wiki sur tous ce qui a été fait dans la saga Kerberos. Pour ce qui d'Atlanta, les Etats-Unis n'ont pas vraiment changés des années 40 a aujourd'hui dans leur désirs de vouloir tout controller. ++ Fox357magnum (talk) 23:17, November 26, 2016 (UTC) Bonsoir Fox. C'est pas que je suis anglophobe, c'est que j'ai été d'une paresse total lors de ma scolarité, d'où des lacunes dans pas de dommaines, dont les langues étrangères. Merci, avec tous ça je vais pouvoir affiner mes recherches. Pour USA, je ne suis pas tout à fait d'accord, avant la ww2, je les trouve moins arrogant et jusqu'au-boutistes, que les grandes puissances européennes - ex, le traité de Versaille, où ce n'est eux qui poussaient à la surenchère - c'est après guerre, en aquérant le statu de première superpuissance, que je trouve que cela c'est vraiment gâté. Je viens de regarder l'ep.9, je dirai ce que j'en pense quand tu m'aurra dit l'avoir vu. @+ Vautour2b (talk) 20:40, November 27, 2016 (UTC) Salut Vautour Je sais que t'es pas anglophobe sinon tu ne ferais même pas l'effort de parler anglais sur le forum. Pour être franc moi aussi l'anglais me faisait chier a l'ecole, la seule raison pour laquelle je me suis vraiment mis a l'anglais est que j'étais en kiffe total sur ma prof d'anglais quand j'étais en première, c'est con mais ça tiens pas a grand chose. Pour les USA avant les guerres je suis d'accord (de plus la plupart du matos qu'il avaient avant la guerre était soit du matos étranger soit du matos déja copié du matos étranger) mais pendant les 2 guerres même si je reconnais qu'ils nous ont beaucoup ils avaient tendance à se méler de guerre qui ne les concernaient pas. Pour la première guerre mondiale ils se sont servis du torpillage du Lusitania comme casus belli alors que le Lusitania etait une cible légitime car il transportait du matos pour les rosbifs. Je serai un peu moins catégorique sur l'entrée en guerre de 41 car il y a toujours la controverse comme quoi Roosevelt savait pour Pearl Harbor mais n'a rien dit pour retourner l'opinion américain favorable a une intervention dans le conflit. Dans mes souvenirs l'etat major US était favorable d'établir une zone d'occupation en France comme ils ont fait en Allemagne mais grace au Grand Charles ça a pas marché. Et pour l'épisode 9 la première chose que j'ai a dire c'est que la Weisse Hexen est une connasse (d'accord elle a les boules de ce qui lui est arrivé et même si sur le coup la vengeance ça fait du bien. Pour moi la Vengeance c'est comme se pisser dessus ça tiens chaud un moment et après tu te sens un peu seul) elle arrive et fait sa morale a Izetta alors qu'elle fait exactement ce qu'elle lui reproche genre "t'est pas capable de réfléchir par toi-meme" ou "les humains se servent de toi" alors que c'est exactement ce qu'elle fait avec la Germania (quoique je rejoins un peu le bras-droit de l'Empereur en pensant qu'elle se joue d'eux). Et j'avais raison en disant que le vieux c'etait un espion de Germania. Donc ils l'ont clonée je m'en doutais un peu. La sorciere blanche est réssucitée et elle vote National Socialiste -_-. Pauvre Izetta exihibée comme une bète de foire par Germania, espérons pour elle qu'elle ne subisse pas le même sort que les Allemands ou les Russes réservaient aux femmes qu'ils capturaient. Et la vache je savais que leur matos était pourri mais je pensais pas que Elystadt tomberait en si peu de temps (2 heures !!!!), ils ont même sorti les V1 et les Fallschirmjager. Dis-moi ce que t'en penses. ++ Fox357magnum (talk) 12:54, November 30, 2016 (UTC) Bonsoir Fox C'est vrai que ces deux guerres européennes ne les concernaient pas réelement, mais je te rappèlerai que ce sont les Français, les Anglais et les Russes qui, dans les deux cas, ont insisté pour qu'ils s'en mêlent.. Ils leur ont même reproché d'être intervenue en retard... ce qui est assés hypocrite quand on songe que ces mêmes Français, Anglais et Russes étaient resté l'arme aux pieds quand l'Allemagne, la Pologne et la Hongrie ont occupé et dépecé la Tchécoslovaquie en 1938. Pour Pearl Harbor, oui je connais cette théorie, mais, pour mettre beaucoup intéressé à l'attaque, je n'y croie guère. Oui, tu avais vu juste pour le vieux barbu à casquette. Pour le clone de la Weisse Hexe, je pense effectivement qu'ils lui ont implémenté les souvenirs de celle d'origine, ils se trouvent probablement dans le bijou en forme de coeur, trouver par Rickert, et qu'elle porte à présent autour du cou. Je ne pense pas que Izetta sera jeté en patûre à la soldatesque de Germania, car elle est un trophée bien trop précieux pour leurs propagandes (au passage, ils n'a pas que les soldats Allemands et Russes qui violaient en masse : les Italiennes ont gardé un souvenir cuisant des troupes du maréchal Juin). Pour l'invasion d'Elystadt, c'est vraie que cela semble avoir été rapide, mais n'oublie pas qu'ils n'arrivaient à compenser leurs infériorités numérique & matériel que grâce à leur sorcière. Là, d'un coup, leur adversaire en a une à son tour, et eux, ils perdent la leur. (l'attaque en elle-même, me fait penser aux assaults aéroportés de 1940 contre la Hollande) @+ Vautour2b (talk) 19:20, November 30, 2016 (UTC) Salut Vautour, Pour les Etats-Unis finalement tu as raison je m'incline, ça c'est un truc que les Américains nous balancent souvent dans la gueule des conneries genre "Si on avais pas été la pour seriez tous Allemands" ce qui n'est pas entierrement faux mais pas entierrement vrai pour la WW2 car le pense qu'avec le rouleau compresseur russe on aurait pu finir en "République Populaire Française" (j'avais vu ça dans une uchronie qui s'appelle "Jour J Tome 2 - Paris, Secteur Soviétique" dans cette ça se passe dans une France d'après-guerre dans laquelle le D-Day a foiré et Checkpoint Charlie ne s'est pas fait a Berlin mais a Paris) mais un truc que les Ricains ont tendance a oublier c'est que si on avait pas été la en 1781 je pense que les USA seraient toujours des colons Anglais (après je spécule on peut pas savoir si ils auraient réussi sans nous). Pour la Tchécoslovaquie je suis d'accord (j'ai toujours adoré la phrase de Churchill "Ils devaient choisir entre le déshonneur et la guerre. Ils ont choisi le déshonneur, et ils auront la guerre"), si on avait attaqué Hitler à l'époque je pense qu'on l'aurait poutré (d'ailleurs j'avais vu dans plusieurs docu que Hitler serrait les fesses quand il a envahie la CZ (j'abrège c'est trop long a ecrire) parce ce qu'il redoutait une riposte franco-anglaise mais si on l'avait attaqué plus tot pendant la remilitarisation de la Rhénanie en 1936 on en aurait fini plus tôt avec le petit moustachu), il y avait une phrase qui m'avait marqué dans le livre HHhH qui disait que "la France a perdu la guerre parce qu'elle n'a pas honoré ses engagement envers la CZ et l'Allemagne l'avait perdue parce qu'elle avait honoré les siens envers le Japon". Pour la Weisse Hexen je pense qu'elle se sert de la Germania pour se venger d'Eylstadt je vois pas comment Berkman la "tienne en laisse". Pour les viols c'est vrai j'avais juste mis les deux gros "méchants" de la WW2 (les Nazis et les Cocos BOOOOOUUUHHHH !!!!!). Tous les pays ont commis des viols pendant la guerre avec les plus connus : Les Japonais en Chine et en Asie de Sud-Est, les Russes en Europe de l'Est et en Allemagne, les Allemands dans tous les pays occupés, les Français en Italie et en Allemagne, les Américains en Italie, en France, en Allemagne et au Japon...). Et pour Eylstadt ça me fait plus penser à la prise du Fort d'Ében-Émael réputé imprenable en mai 1940 qui a été le premier déploiment des paras Allemands. ++ Fox357magnum (talk) 00:13, December 1, 2016 (UTC) Bonsoir Fox Tout à fait d'accord : sans l'aide américaine, la Russie auraient mis un ou deux ans de plus pour vaincre l'Allemagne, mais elle y serait inévitablement arrivé, ne serai-ce qu'à l'usure. Tous les discours sur le béligérant "qui aurait tout fait", dans le cas de la ww2, ne relève que du gros bobard... et tu raison de rappeler que sans l'aide Française (et, dans une moindre mesure, Espagnole et Hollandaise) les 13 colonies n'auraient eu leur indépendance que beaucoup plus tard (comme le Canada). Pour enfoncer le clou à l'égard des 'ricains' les plus chauvins (je me rappel d'une certaine année 2003) ont peut ajouter que si leur pays est devenu si rapidement l'arsenal des démocraties, c'est en grande partit grâce aux usines contruite avec l'argent des Français et des Anglais, suite à leurs commandes d'avant-guerre ! ... Quand à leur rôle dans la ww1, ils à été mineur : ils seraient resté en dehors du conflit, que cela n'aurait pas retardé de six mois la victoire - la Russie Tsariste, bien que vaincu, à été une contributrice plus importante à cette victoire en soulageant la pression sur la France et la Grande Bretagne pendant les dangereuses années 1914, 1915 & 1916. Pour finir, j'ajouterai que, même si je trouve les USA de cette époque moins critiquable dans sa politique étrangère que les grandes puissances Européennes contemporaines, je ne suis pas naif : si cette nation est entré en guerre, dans les deux cas, ce n'était, bien évidement, pas pour l'amour de la démocratie et des droits de l'hommes (surtout qu'elle les violaient à tire-larigot avec sa ségrégation). Complètement d'accord également avec ton analyse de la crise Thécoslovaque : l'Allemagne n'aurait pas eu les moyen matériel de nous vaincre à ce moment - c'est d'ailleur la capture des usines de chars Tchécoslovaques qui lui a permit combler en partie son manque de chars apte à la lutte anti-tank avec les 35(t) et les 38(t). Je ne pense pas non plus que Berkman tienne réelement en laisse le clone de Weisse Hexe, je la vois aussi comme une arme à double tranchants... C'est vrai que avec le fort d'Eben-Emael, l'allusion marche également (je pense à un truc : le fait que la capitale soit tomber ne veux pas forcément dire que tout le royaume à subit le même sort ou ait capitulé ?) @+ Vautour2b (talk) 19:49, December 1, 2016 (UTC) Bonsoir Fox. Je supose que tu as vu l'ep.10, donc je te donne mes impressions Cet épisode fait partit des meilleurs à mon gout. Sophie est une méchante très réussie, aussi bien au niveau du character-design que de sa psychologie - il n'y a que son uniforme de sorcière que je n'aime pas (les porte-jarretelles je trouve ça moche que la robe blanche d'Izetta) Ce que j'apprécie le plus chez elle, c'est que sa haine s'exprime sans hystérie, ni débordement grotesque... Une haine que je comprends, sans l'approuver (comme les fantômes de "Fog" elle se venge sur des innocents). J'apprécie aussi son insolence, par ex, j'ai adoré quand elle a traité de "gigolo" le favori de l'empereur (le passage le plus jouissif avec l'éviction de Berkman) . Cet incident m'a d'ailleur fait comprendre que le maître de Germania était en fait un mégalomane stupide : il décide de conquérir le monde alors qu'il n'est même pas sur que Sophie continuera à lui obéir, ou que les clones de rechanges fonctionneront aussi bien que le premier exemplaire - Imaginons que le Japon (Yamato? Cipango?) prend peur et entre en guerre au coté des alliés de Eylstadt, et que, juste à ce moment, il perd Sophie (pour une raison X ou Y) La situation pour Germania serait alors encore pire que celles de l'Allemagne après Barbarossa et Pearl Harbor. La partie qui m'a le plus ému, est comme tu t'en doute, est celle du sauvetage d'Izetta par les soldat d'Eylstadt... et tout particulièrement le sacrifice du pilote du Morane MS.406, car il ma rappeler les mission de straffing quasi-suicidaire qu'accomplissaient ses collègues de l'armée de l'air à la même époque - un pilote de MS.406 avait d'ailleur réelement jeté son avion en flamme contre un camion. @+ Vautour2b (talk) 16:56, December 7, 2016 (UTC) Salut Vautour Dsl de pas avoir répondu plus tôt mais j'ai fait ma crémaillière samedi dernier ce qui m'as couté une belle gueule de bois et puis j'arrivais plus a me connecter a mon compte wiki. C'est vrai que cet épisode fait partie de ceux que je préfère. C'est vrai que Sophie est une antagoniste très réussie, on est loin des méchants manichéens (genre je suis méchant et et je vais faire le mal MWHAHAHAHAHAHA !!!!!), elle exprime sa haine avec un calme olympien (c'est d'autant plus dérangeant), sauf le petit rire diabolique au dessus des ruines de Landsbrück. Moi son uniforme ne me dérange pas (qui a dit que j'étais fan de porte-jaretelles ? mais j'émets quand même une réserve, je préfère quand des porte-jarettelles sont reliés a des bas et non a des bottes hautes) mais par contre comme toi je n'aime pas celui d'Izetta (je préférais quand même sa nuisette de l'episode 1). Et c'est vrai que c'est marrant comment elle rembarre Elliot (alors que c'est un perso que je trouve assez intéressant, bien que je n'aime pas trop le coté un peu éfféminé (en vrai ce serait un peu si Hitler se tappait Goebbels. Beurk !!!), toujours en retrait mais il a l'air d'être loin d'être con). Pour l'Empereur tu remarqueras qu'il est aussi mégalomane, impulsif et stupide que son homologue réel (coucou Adolf, enfin Adolf pour la personnalité pour l'apparence on se rapproche un peu plus de Wilhelm II) a un détail près c'est qu'a la différence du petit caporal il n'a pas a gérer l'Angleterre (finalement c'est ça qu'il manquait a Hitler pour réussir l'Opération Seelöwe, une sorcière et des V-1 magiques (j'en reviens pas d'écrire ça)). Et pour la situation je sais si elle serait pire pour Germania si le Japon entrait en guerre contre eux, a part fournir un peu de matos aux Russes (et encore le matos des Japs à l'époque, on a vu ce que ça a donné a Khalin Gol en 1939 certes les russes ont perdus beaucoup de chars mais c'etait plus le fait de canons AT que des tanks nippons) je vois pas trop comment ils pourraient influer si le cours de la guerre (chez nous tout ce que l'alliance avec le Japon a rapporté a Hitler c'est un ennemi en plus). Et si il perdait le soutien de Sophie ils se retrouveraient juste dans la même situation qu'Hilter en 1941 a la seule différence c'est comme j'ai dit plus tôt il n'a pas les rosbifs a gérer. Pour le nom des Russes je le voyais un peu plus cliché (un peu comme Pravda dans GuP) mais Volga ça passe bien. Pour le sacrifice du MS.406 c'est vrai que ça pue la classe et techniquement pour les autres MS.406 aussi c'est un genre de sacrifice car ils savent pertinement qu'il ne fait le poids face au Messer. Pour le sacrifice du Morane sur le camion pendant la bataille de France tu peux me citer tes sources parce que ça m'intéresse. Pour la suite je pense qu'on aura un vrai duel de sorcières vu que Müller a refilé l'autre moitié de la pierre magique a Izetta (j'ai trouvé ça un peu forcé a mon gout, genre je l'avais depuis le début mais je te la donne que maintenant). +++ Fox357magnum (talk) 23:54, December 9, 2016 (UTC) Bonjour Fox et félicitation pour ta crémaillère. La tenue de Sophie m'aurai convenu si elle avait été complétée d'une jupe noire ou d'un pantalon de même couleur. Pour Izetta ce que préfère c'est la robe qu'elle porte lors des conseils de guerre ou sa tenu "semi-militaire" des ep.2 & 3 (veste d'uniforme + short). C'est sur que, je serai gay, entre Elliot et Goebbls, mon choix serait vite fait! C'est vrai que pour l'apparat c'est du Wilhelm tout craché... Pour être complet, chez Otto ont retrouve des similitudes avec trois autocrate différentes : Wilhelm II pour le gout de uniformes ; Staline pour le plaisir sadique qu'il éprouve devant la peur de ses larbins ; Hitler pour la mégalomanie... A propos de la comparaison avec ce dernier, je ne suis pas tout à d'accord : en voulant s'en prendre au monde entier, Otto présume encore plus des forces que Adolph, car, que je sache, Sophie n'a pas le pouvoir de muliplier la production d'armement et de munition, ni celui réscuciter les soldats morts (je rappel que les ambition territorial d'Hitler, à l'origine, se limitait à l'Alsace-Loraine, l'Europe de l'est et l'URSS) pire, il faits des plans sur la comète sur un atout qu'il n'est même pas sur de concerver... et qui peut même se retourner contre lui... Hitler a fait des connerie, mais pas à ce points (hélas) Par ailleur je n'ai rien vu qui prouve que Britania ait véritablement renoncé à se battre ? Otte présente ses exigences pour la paix (et "paie"), mais rien ne dit que les alliès accepteront, surtout à des condition aussi léoniènne.. Si Japon de cette uchroni entre en guerre du coté Allies, le plus gros danger pour Otto, c'est que Britannia, Atlanta et Volga, débarrassé du front pacifique (ou de sa nenace) pourront concentrer toutes leurs forces contre Germania. Par ailleur, si le Japon n'a, effectivement, pas grand à proposer à Volga (à par des fantassins) l'aide de ses porte-avions et destoyer serait apprécier de la Royal Navy et de l'US.Navy (escorte de convois, lutte anti-sous-marines,...). De plus, avec le Mitsubichi Zéro, le Japon de 1940-41-42 dipose du seul chasseur nonoplace-nonomoteur au monde capable d'escorter des bombardiers lourds sur de très longues distances - capacité que le Bomber Command de Britannia, je suis sur, apprécierait à sa juste valeur. Volga, oui c'est un bon choix, très vraissemblabe.... Le sacrifice du pilote du MS.406, fait écho à celui du Capitaine Bruneau du GC 1/6, qui, le 18 mai 1940 percuta volontairement une batterie de FLAK (et non un camion comme je le croyais) - son dernier combat vu par le dessinateur Daniel Chauvin Pour la moitier de la pierre, oui moi aussi j'ai trouvé que c'était un facile (je supose qu'elle a été brisé par la balle qui à tuer l'espion ?) @+ Vautour2b (talk) 15:23, December 10, 2016 (UTC) Salut Vautour Je croule sous le boulot alors j'ai pas eu le temps de répondre. On va commencer avec du léger ^^. T'es pas sympa il est mignon Jo le boiteux (petit surnom sympa de Goebbels). Pour la comparaison avec le petit moustachu c'est vrai que j'ai un peu exagéré mais dans le fond ils ont tous les deux fait des conneries qui ont (qui vont dans le cas d'Otto) comdamnées leur pays d'accord c'est pas dans la même ampleur car Otto a aussi beaucoup plus de moyens qu'Adolf car je suis d'accord que la sorcière ne peut pas intervenir au niveau industriel mais elle peut booster la force destructrice de l'armement regarde les V-1 déja que ça fait des dégats mais avec la magie ça fait encore plus mal (Izetta aussi peut le faire dans l'épisode 5 je crois elle charge son fusil, qui a la base tire des bastos de 14.5mm c'est déja des gros pruneaux, avec de la magie et quand elle tire ça faisait l'effet d'un obus ou d'une roquette) mais Germania est beaucoup plus en avance technologiquement (je pense que dans l'animé on est toujours en 1940) que l'Allemagne de l'époque déja rien que pour la technologie des V-1, les premiers V-1 ont été lancés en juin 1944 (ils ont 4 ans d'avance), le Graf Zeppelin (même s'il se fait degommer) en vrai n'a jamais été terminé est ici entièrrement fini et opérationnel, pareil pour le VK.3601 qu'ils fabriquent dans je crois l'episode 4, le prototype de ce char n'a pas vu le jour avant 1942, le Ho-229 pareil ils sont en train de construire les prototypes alors que prototype du Horten a fait son premier vol en mars 1944. J'aurais d'autres exemples mais je sais pas si t'as vu l'episode 11. Pour les conneries d'Adolf il en a fait beaucoup qui lui ont couté la victoire : déja d'avoir lancé la bataille d'Angleterre (je spécule un peu mais je pense pas que les anglais auront fait chier si Hitler n'avait pas lance des vagues de bombardement intensifs mais bon je pense que du moment que le gros Winston arrive au pouvoir ma remarque s'invalide mais bon on ne le saura jamais), pendant la bataille d'Angleterre la RAF approchait du point de rupture quand les attaques Allemandes ont freiné un peu ce qui a permit aux pilotes de souffler un peu, juin 1941 Hitler ouvre un deuxième front (je ne compte pas toutes les mauvaises décisions qu'il a pris sur le front de l'Est) et surtout la déclaration de guerre contre les USA qui je pense n'aurait rien apporté a l'Allemagne. Il y a plein d'autres exemples mais j'ai la flemme de les citer :). Pour les ambitions térritoriales d'Hitler a l'origine il voulait récuperer la Rhénanie, l'Alsace Lorraine et le couloir de Dantzig (je peux me tromper sur les ambitions d'origine). Avec en 1936 il récupère la Rhenanie, en 1938 on a eu le droit à l'Anschluss et l'annexion des Sudètes, en 1939 la Pologne, en 1940 on perd la Moselle et l'Alsace. Après qui sait jusqu'ou cela aurait été si il avait gagné la guerre. D'ailleurs la dessus je te conseille une super Uchronie c'est un livre qui s'appele Fatherland de Robert Harris qui se passe en 1964 dans laquelle l'Allemagne a gagné la guerre. Pour Britannia c'est j'ai tendance a déduire que a tort de quand ils se prennent une grosse branlée de présumer de leur défaite comme je l'ai fait avec Eylstadt. Comme les Russes (desquels on a entendu parler), je pense qu'on ne verra pas le Japon dans cet animé. En général quand ils font des trucs sur la guerre, les japonais essayent d'eviter de se représenter dedans préférant représenter les autres nations (après il y a des films ou des animés sur le Japon pendant la guerre fait par le Japon mais ils sont pas super nombreux). Et pour les apports qu'aurait pas fournir le Japon aux Alliés c'est vrai que j'ai toujours tendance a occulter la Marine. Et pour la pierre, quand Lorentz et Rickert ont recupéré la pierre elle était déja brisée. De plus Sieg a dit que sa famille était liée a la condamnation de Sophie. Tu me fais signe quand tu as vu l'episode 11. PS: Pour ton pseudo d'ou ça vient d'ou Vautour2b ????? +++ Fox357magnum (talk) 09:38, December 15, 2016 (UTC) Bonjour Fox C'est à mon tour de présenté mes excuses pour mon retard (une semaine) mais j'étais vraiment mal fichut... Ca, plus le fait que je travail de nuit, à fait que n'avait plus trop l'énergie de venir poster. Aujourdhui ca va beaucoup mieux et j'en ait profité pour voir aussi l'ep.12. Pour Otto, je suis d'accord qu'il avait des atous suplémentaires par rapport à Hitler (Sophie, une recherche technologie en avance de deux/trois ans sur celle du 3ème Reich... et puis, surtout la 'Bombe') mais le dernier épisode montre que, même après les avoirs tous perdue, Otto persiste dans ses rêve de conquète... et résultat des courses, il se fait vaincre trois ans avant Adolf - ce qui est logique puisque : 1) le Japon n'entre pas en guerre à ses cotés, donc pas de front du Pacifique à gérer pour Britania, Atlanta et Volga ; 2) Atlanta entre en guerre avant Décembre 41 ; 3) Volga attaque la première, à l'inverse de l'URSS de 1941. Par contre, il n'y a vraiement que sur Otto que je me suis pas trompé... sur tout le reste, je me suis fouvoyé en beauté : l'origine d'Izetta, la cause de la cassure de la pierre, son rôle dans le pouvoir des sorcière, l'alégeance du vieux barbu à casquette, le navire de Germania (les "Dents-d'Otto").. et j'en passe... Maintenant qu'elle est fini, la conclusion que j'ai sur cette série est que, malgré certaine qualité, elle est finalement très bancal, car ces créateurs ont trop voulu jouer sur deux tableaux : du sérieux et du tragique mélanger avec du moe et du fan-service. En gros, c'est comme si ont avait voulue conbiner de force Princesse Nononoke avec Girls und Panzer, alors que ces deux animes, de genre très différent, ont justement en commun d'avoir une grande unitée de style et de ton - qualité qui fait complètement défaut à Izetta, die letzte hexe... dommage ! ...quoique, avec quelques coupes et un doublage en allemand(*), ont pourrait un peut arranger les choses) Pour mon pseudo, c'est en hommage à mon avion préféré, le bombardier Vautour IIB * par ex : de l'allemand Autrichien ou de l'Alsacien pour Eystadt ; de l'Allemand classique pour Germania... @+ Vautour2b (talk) 11:22, December 18, 2016 (UTC) Salut Vautour, Déja Joyeux Noël en retard. Si ça continue on va finir par s'excuser comme Izetta a chaque fois qu'on arrive pas à ce répondre dans la minute :) Moi j'ai eu pas mal de boulot a tel point que quand je rentrais le soir j'avais même pas envie de me mettre sur mon ordi. C'est vrai que la même si la série a ses bons moments elle est très bancale (en plus quand tu m'avais envoyé ton message j'avais pas encore vu l'épisode 12 (tu m'as spoilé maudit soit-tu OOOUUUUUHHHHH !!! je déconne, je m'attendais pas a un super dénouement). Je trouve qu'il se sont attardés sur des trucs pas très intéressants alors qu'ils auraient pu faire avancer l'intrigue car ils avaient brassés trop de trucs pour que ça tienne en 12 épisodes et résultat ils ont du rusher a mort la fin, j'aurais bien aimé voir les combats avec les autres bélligerents. Tu vois même si j'adore le fan-service japonais (non je suis pas un pervers !!!!) si ça nuit à l'intrigue ça nuit également au fan-service donc je trouve ça inutile. Pour ce qui est du doublage, moi qui suis un peu réfractaire au doublage des animés japonais (même si on a eu des doublages de qualité pour certains animés, on a également eu des doublages effroyables pour d'autres. Coucou Ken le Survivant et Nicky Larson ;p ) il faudrait un doublage a la Tarantino dans Inglorious Bastard (Allemands qui parlent Allemands, Anglais et Américains qui parlent Anglais... je pense que t'as compris le principe.) parce voir des personnages japonais parler Japonais et se comporter comme des Japonais ça ne me dérange pas (normal d'ici là) mais voir des persos catégorisés comme occidentaux parler et se comporter comme des Japs ça me dérange un peu plus. Une question pourquoi on s'en prends toujours a la tour Eiffel ???? Rien que pour les Américains on à Armageddon, Independance Day, Mars Attack, GI Joe et 2012 (y en a d'autres mais je les ai pas vu). Et pour les japonais j'ai juste listé l'animé les Tortues Ninja et maintenant Izetta. Qu'est-ce qu'elle vous a fait notre pauvre tour ??????? Le seul qui aurait vraiment pu la détruire c'est le général Von Choltitz et il l'a pas fait. En fait dans en vrai ils ne peuvent pas le faire parce qu'on a les France Five (c'est magique, un vrai délice). Pour Otto ce connard a finalement fini comme le petit moustachu sauf que la c'est "son" Eva Braun qui semble avoir précipité son destin. Au début je pensais que c'était un méchant calme, posé et calculateur mais en fait il s’agissait d'un fou furieux qui à précipité son pays dans l'abime avec lui en ne voulant pas se rendre à l’évidence qu'il était condamné, un peu comme Hitler a la fin de la guerre. Pour la fin de l'animé je trouve qu'elle aurait été plus émouvante si Izetta n'avait pas survécu à son combat contre Sophie (pourtant je suis pas pour la mort de certains personnages féminins, les mecs), la ça fait juste "Youpi en fait la pierre qui devait la ronger de l'intérieur de l'intérieur si elle l'utilisait trop et ben en fait non !!!, même si elle l'a abusivement utilisée pour se battre contre Sophie et créer sa "bombe" d'hexenium elle a juste perdu ses pouvoirs." C'est un peu trop culcul pour moi. La je vais me faire les deux derniers chapitres de Ribbon Warrior pour voir ce que ça donne. @+ Fox357magnum (talk) 19:18, December 28, 2016 (UTC) Complètement d'accord : trop temps à été perdu avec des scènes inutiles! Pour le fan service, il aurait fallu prendre exemple sur Girls und Panzer : faire un OVA 100% fan-service (ex : GuP OVA1) ce qui aurait permis de contenter les otak les plus immature, tout en gagnant de précieuses demi-heures pour l'histoire de fond. Pour le doublage, moi aussi je préfère que chaque nationalité parle sa langue, ont est ainsi beaucoup plus dans l'ambiance ! Pour la Tour Eiffel, bah, je trouve qu'elle est beaucoup moins maltraité aux cinémas que les monuments New-yorkais dans les films Américain... hihihi! +1 pour Otto. Vautour2b (talk) 13:30, 1 Janvier, 2017 (UTC) Salut Vautour Ouais mais c'est pas pareil si les américains ont envie de maltraiter leurs monuments ça les regardes mais touche pas a notre tour. Je suis en mode camembert, baguette, béret :) On verra s'ils sortent des OVA. ++ Fox357magnum (talk) 13:14, January 2, 2017 (UTC) Those floating images... Dont know why I'm helping here because they are stupid, but can't you syncronize both gifs? Would make it cooler. I'm on smartphone so I can get a tallyho on their timing, but if the frames need to be adjisted I can do it. Standardizer (talk) 20:11, January 30, 2017 (UTC) Those floating images... Dont know why I'm helping here because they are stupid, but can't you syncronize both gifs? Would make it cooler. I'm on smartphone so I can't get a tallyho on their timing, but if the frames need to be adjusted I can do it. Standardizer (talk) 20:13, January 30, 2017 (UTC) Hi Stand I try but they don't load in the same time so there is still one or two frame lag between them I don't know how to fix it. (The schoolgirl one load before the tank one) And I know this is stupid but it's a great cure against bad mood: little toe on table stand: Darjeeling, your boss is pissing you off: Darjeeling, your night was short because your neighbours made party late in the night: Darjeeling... Fox357magnum (talk) 09:06, January 31, 2017 (UTC) New infobox Hi, I saw that new infobox you added to the Anzio OVA page. Shall I add it to the other relevant Episode pages? Or do you think it would be better to create an independant page to detail each match? Kinedyme (talk) 09:53, February 1, 2017 (UTC) Hi, I thought first to create an independant page for battles, but regarding the great job you made in detailling the episode and thus the battles, I think would make double use with the episode pages (at least for battle featuring in anime) and for adding in Episodes pages (I'm waiting approval from admins, I ask to Standardizer & Hauptman) and for adding other infoboxes in episodes (if admins approve) I'ld like to take care of it if it don't bother you. Fox357magnum• • "I love Pasta"(Talk) 10:05, February 1, 2017 (UTC) Sure thing. No problem: If it does come to making seperate pages for the battles, I have nothing against copying the text on the episode pages to be collated together. Most of the matches in the series are interrupted, ie: Shown over multiple episodes anyway. If you're taking care of that, that's a great help, thanks. You can delete images if they are in the way. Kinedyme (talk) 10:39, February 1, 2017 (UTC) You got a point for the matchs interrupted between episodes. I'll wait for admins advices, I'll keep you in touch. Fox357magnum• • "I love Pasta"(Talk) 11:03, February 1, 2017 (UTC) Hello, I appreciate the info you have been adding on other schools considering selling tanks to Bonple! It would also be helpful if you could note the date and issue number of any Gekkan Senshado articles cited for reference. Does the article mention if any of the other schools are considering selling more than one of each tank to them? I'm modelling the schools' teams with 1/100 scale tanks for tabletop gaming, so this is all very helpful information. Thanks, CatRedwilde (talk) 19:17, February 1, 2017 (UTC)Cat To Do List Bonsoir Fox, Pour Koala, je crois que le M3 est un Grant, pas un Lee. J'ai comparé les kanji de Gekkan Senshado avec des boîtes de modèles Tamiya. CatRedwilde (talk) 04:23, February 3, 2017 (UTC) Ca fait plaisir de voir d'autres francophone ici. En effet ça tombe sous le sens, les écoles étant calquées sur le pays qu'elles representent et l'Australie faisant partie du Commonwealth il est logique que ce soit un Grant vu qu'il était utilisé par les Britanniques, je corrige ça. De plus ça m'as toujours interpelé que les Américains utilise le nom de Lee (un général Sudiste supporté en secret par la Reine Victoria) et que les Anglais utilisé l'appelation Grant (du nom du général héros des forces de l'Union et qui devient Président). Fox357magnum• • "I love Pasta"(Talk) 08:34, February 3, 2017 (UTC) Bonjour CatRedwild... et merci pour cette précision, je me demandais aussi quel version cette école utilisait. @Fox En fait, les appélations "Lee" et "Grant" ont été toutes les deux donner par les Britaniques (l'US.Army se contentait à l'origine de "M3" tout court) : "Lee" pour le M3 avec la tourelle d'origine ; "Grant" pour celui avec la tourelle dépourvu de tourelleau et à nuque ralongée @+ Vautour2b (talk) 19:37, February 4, 2017 (UTC) A propos de Nilgiri Bonsoir Fox Je vois que tu continue à bosser dur sur les fiches... A propos de l'incertitude sur le rôle exact de Nilgiri pendant le match d'entrainement contre Oarai, tu as à la réponse dans un Gekkan Senshado magazines : elle est bien Tank-Commander et son Matilda c'est fait sortir par le SuG III (plus tard, lors du championnat, elle fera sortir par un tank ou un TD de Yogurt) @+ Vautour2b (talk) Salut ptit vieux ^^ C'est cool merci pour les images du StuG (je vais être chiant mais est-ce que tu pourrais essayer de trouver une version sans le sample stp ???) je vais mettre a jour Nilgiri, tu peux me filer le lien ou tu les as trouvé parce que je suis une quiche pour trouver tous ça. Par contre comment tu sais que c'est dans le match contre Yogurt ??? Ca aurait pu être contre BC Freedom ou KMM ???. Merci ++ Fox357magnum• • "I love Pasta"(Talk) 21:06, February 4, 2017 (UTC) Salut fox. Cela n'est été facile car plusieur des liens que je connaissai sont mort (que j'avais trouvé en tapan "Gekkan Senshado magazines" en écriture japonnaise), mais tu trouvera ici et là des versions sans "sample" de l'image du Stug et du Matilda - malheureusement comme sur ce forum le "clic-droit" est désactivé, ont est obligé de passer par la capture d'écran et la retouche d'image. Comment je sait que la deuxième scèner se passe pendant le match contre Yogurt?... c'est grâce au roman "St.Gloriana vs Kuromorimine", publié par épisode dans les Gekkan Senshado magazines et d'on j'avais trouvé une traduction sur une forum thaï (celui d'on je t'avais donner le lien et qui à hélas disparu depuis), que j'avais alors retraduit grâce à un traducteur internet ... comme l'image en question du Matilda de Nilgiri était intercalé dans le chapitre narran le match de St.G contre Yogurt, il m'était facile de deviner à quel moment cela ce passait... mais je t'invite à en lire la traduction (hélas très approximative!) sur le forum Wikia, chapitre :' "'Victory in difficulty", image :' "'Matilda" @+ Vautour2b (talk) 13:49, February 5, 2017 (UTC) En effet très approximatif (mais bravo pour l'effort), j'ai mis a jour Nilgiri avec cette info (je t'ai même mis une dédicace). :) Fox357magnum• • "I love Pasta"(Talk) 16:28, February 5, 2017 (UTC) Merci ! ... Tien, le fait de voir les deux images presque cote à cote + la mine dégoutée de la pilote et l'air désespéré de la cheffe de bord, me donne l'impression que Nilgiri et son équipage sont les alter-ego des "Lapin" chez St.Gloriana... Les chattes noire de l'équipe ... celles qui sont (presque) toujours les premières à bloquer un obus (si ça se trouve, c'est elles que le Hana a désactivé en premier sur le terrain de golf). @+ Vautour2b (talk) 20:16, February 5, 2017 (UTC)